Forever
by Ainat
Summary: 2006 Armageddon, Ladder Match...What if it ended up in a different way? MattHardyxAmy"Lita"Dumas


**This is my second one-shot and I think that it is a litttle better than my first one. This time I decided to make a Matt/Amy one shot. I hope you enjoy it.**

**It passes during 2006, after the Armageddon where Matt and Jeff wrestled for the WWE Tag Team Titlles in a Ladder Match (the match where Johnny Mercury broke his nose) **

**Please read and review!!**

* * *

2006 Armageddon: Ladder Match

Matt and London were punching each other in the ladder, to the WWE Tag Team titles. London was almost throwing Matt from the ladder when someone from the crowd arrived to their side.

That person went up to the other ladder and made one of her finish moves to London, giving the chance to Matt pick up the titles. Matt picked up the titles making him and his brother, Jeff, the new WWE Tag Team Champions. Then, he looked confuse to that person. It was the last person that he would think to see in there: Amy (a.k.a. Lita).

- And the winners and the new WWE tag team champions are Matt and Jeff Hardy, The Hardy Boys! - Tony Chimel announced. Amy walked to the backstage and left the two brothers celebrating in the ring.

- What is she doing here? - Michael Cole said surprise

- Are you thinking the same thing than I? - JBL said

- What? - Michael Cole asked JBL with curiosity

- The Team Extreme is back! - JBL said

* * *

Jeff and Matt were in the men's locker room very surprised with what happened some moments ago. Any of them knew what was happening

- Vince didn't talk with us about this. - Matt said walking from a side to another in the locker room - It wasn't suppose Amy appear in the middle of the match.

- And wasn't suppose we win the titles. - Jeff said looking to his brother knowing that he was acting like that, not because the change of plans, but because of Amy - Maybe Vince decided to bring Amy back to WWE.

- We need to talk with Vince - Matt said

* * *

1 month next to the Survive Series

Amy was sleeping in her bed when heard her cell phone ringing. She looked to the clock which was on the bedside table and saw that were 8 a.m. She tried to avoid the cell phone but it rang again

- Hello? - Amy said a little mad for someone calling her so soon

- Hi! It is me, Vince McMahon - Vince said from the other side - I have another proposal to you.

- Vince I'm not backing to WWE - Amy said. Vince had been calling her since she retired trying to convince her back to WWE again - I already said that to you. I'm tired of being insulted and I don't want to work with Adam again.

- This time I'm not going to ask you to back with Adam - Vince replied - I have other idea. My creativity team had a good idea.

- Which idea? - Amy asked with curiosity

- What do you think about bring back the Team Extreme? - Vince said - You would back during the Armageddon and help the Hardy Boys winning the title.

- Did you talk with Jeff and Matt? - Amy asked. He couldn't be talking about such thing without have talked with the two brothers first. He knew, everybody knew, what happened between her, Matt and Adam in the last year

- Yes. - Vince lied - They think that it is a good idea. So, do you accept? You can pass here tomorrow to sign a new contract.

- Fine - Amy said - I will pass in there tomorrow.

In the end of the call Amy sat in her bed "Did I do the right thing?" she thought to herself.

* * *

Present

In the next day, Matt and Jeff went to Mr. McMahon's office and waited for him to receive them. When the two brothers entered in there, they saw Amy.

- Thanks for coming. - Vince said with a smile - I was sure that you two would appear after what happened last night.

- We want an explication. - Matt said - Why didn't you tell us that Amy was backing?

- Didn't you tell them? - Amy asked Vince very surprised - You told me three days ago that they knew.

- This is a business and I make what is better for it - Vince answered - So, what you two think about Amy back to the team extreme? - Any of them answered, only stayed looking to Vince - I think that it is a great idea. It will make people remember the old times. So, do you agree?

- I think it is a good idea - Jeff said broking the silence and then looked to his brother waiting for his reaction - What do you think bro?

Matt didn't answer his brother. He stayed in silence trying to figure what would answer

- I would like the Team Extream to be back together... - Amy said and looked to her ex-boyfriend - Matt?

* * *

Two weeks ago

Matt woke up in his house and remembered last night. Last night he, Jeff and some friends went to a night club where he had found out Amy. The two passed all the night talking to each other, like anything had happened between them in the past year. In the end of the night Matt and Amy backed to Matt's house.

- I almost forgot how this house looked - Amy said entering in there. The two sat in the couch and continued talking.

- So, you told me that you wanted to say me something ...What was? - Matt asked her

- I…- Amy started. "It already passed one year here and I still love him. How could I be so stupid and left him for Adam?"

- Amy? - Matt asked going closer of her - What do you want to say?

She kissed him in the lips. He didn't stop her and kissed her back. His tongue entered in her mouth and she took off his shirt. In the middle of the kiss the two walked to the bedroom.

Looking to his side he didn't saw her. He looked around his house trying to find her, but she wasn't in there anymore.

* * *

Present

- Matt? - Amy asked one more time

- If it is what you want Vince, I think that it is a good idea. - Matt said without look to Amy. - If it is the better for the business I accept.

- Great! - Vince said with a big smile - The three members from the Team Extreme are back. I will talk with the creative team and I will back with the new scripts.

He left the three alone in the room. Matt was avoiding Amy looks and Jeff, well, was looking to their reactions. He knew that his brother stilled liking Amy and he could see that she stilled liking Matt too. He couldn't figure out why those two weren't together anymore.

Some minutes later Mr. McMahon backed with the scripts and gave them to Amy, Matt and Jeff. The three walked out of the office and then followed different paths

- Why didn't you talk with her? - Jeff asked his brother, but Matt didn't answer him- It already passed one year! And two weeks ago you two looked very friendly.

- What should I say? - Matt asked - You are welcome to the team, but this time try to not ruin everything by sleeping with Adam.

- She didn't destroy the team. - Jeff said - It were the WWE writers and you know it very well that Adam in the guilty

- If I remember Amy was guilty too. - Matt replied - She didn't have courage to tell me. It was Adam's ex- wife.

- Did you talk with Amy about that? - Jeff asked and Matt stopped walking and remembered the day when he found out about Amy and Adam

* * *

1 year ago

- Get out from here! - Matt yelled Amy

- I need to explain. - Amy said crying - Matt, please!

- What do you want to explain? - Matt said very angry - You slept with one of my best friends.

- Sorry… - she said, but was interrupted by Matt

- Sorry? - he said very angry - You say sorry? What you did, doesn't have sorry don't have an excuse. Now, get out of here!

- Please, Matt let me explain. - she said

- What do you want to explain? You slept with him! There isn't anything to explain - he said - You should have told me. Three months and you didn't say anything!

- I was afraid. - she said - I didn't want to hurt you.

- You didn't want to hurt me - Matt asked with sarcasm - You are ridiculous! Now, get out of here, I don't want to see your face anymore.

* * *

Present

Amy was in her hotel room when someone knocked to the door. She walked to there and opened it

- Matt? - she asked surprised - What are you doing here?

- I think we should talk. - he said - May I enter?

- Yes. - Amy said. He entered in her room and waited for Amy close the door. Amy was traying to say something when Matt interrupted her

- I'm sorry. - he said looking to her hazel eyes - I didn't give you a chance to explain what happened. I only heard Adam's ex-wife explanation. I need to hear yours.

- Why are you saying sorry? - she asked and sat in her bed - I should have had the courage to tell you. I was drunk and I didn't think in what I was doing in the first time. During those three months, I felt safe with him. Without you I was feeling very bad! I thought quit my job to stay with you. When you found out about my affair I broke up everything with Adam

- When a person loses something important, realizes that it is the most important thing in his life - Matt said sitting at her side - When I lost you I realized that I loved you very much.

- Loved? - she asked with hope

- I love you Amy. - Matt said - And I never stop loving you.

- I love you too. - Amy said with a little smile and the two shared a passionate kiss

* * *

Monday Night Raw

- The Team Extream is back! - JR said while Jeff, Matt and Amy were entering in the ring

- And I don't think that is only that - King said looking to Matt and Amy that were sharing a look like. Their life were together again, and this time they would be _forever_.

* * *

**I hope you liked it...I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes!!**

**Please REVIEW!!**


End file.
